


Peaceful Nights

by Anne_Rackham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As he listens to her soft breathing and soft snores, he doesn't think he's felt so whole in his entire life until now.</i> </p><p>Or, a post-sex snipbit of Tormund's thoughts while Brienne sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13letters/gifts).



> Dedicated to 13letters, who has written the best Tormund/Brienne I've read. I know this might not compare the tiniest to yours, but here's to you and your wonderfulness. <3

He's the first to wake after their long night of passion, and he mumbles a few curses at his body, which is still used to being woken up at certain hours and dangers though now he and his people are almost safer than they have ever been in months. 

Tormund sits up quietly, making sure not to shift their bed and move the many furs covering their naked bodies, careful not to disturb Brienne. His green eyes glance over at her sleeping form, and he catches a few dark splotches on her fair skin hidden in the shadows, making him grin and his body ache for her. He'd love to feel her thighs quivering in his hands as he tasted her and have her writhing under him as he took her again with her moaning his name. He can't get enough of her, but he dares not wake her as he sees the steady rise and fall of her bare, freckled chest, and her mouth slightly agape, knowing she's dreaming peacefully and needing the rest. Knowing they both do. 

He settles back down next to her, moving closer to Brienne, and lays his arm over her stomach and kisses her freckled shoulder before resting his head down on his pillow. As he listens to her soft breathing and soft snores, he doesn't think he's ever felt so whole in his entire life until now. He had a wife and has sons and daughters, but the woman lying next to him is truly spectacular and a gift from the gods, and he'll never let her go. Not after what they have been through and have done separately and together. Not after knowing what's to come and what they can face side by side. He loves her as she loves him, and it's another thing he's willing to fight and die for.


End file.
